


Mischief Managed

by Mercurial_Magic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, OT4, Some Humor, Underage Kissing, Young Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurial_Magic/pseuds/Mercurial_Magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Eldred, a visiting nobleman from Mercia, had arrived a few days before. Gwen had been the one to see him yelling cruel insults at the young servant the King had graciously lent him, and she’d told her Lady right after. Morgana would not stand for such dishonorable behavior of course, so it was to plan a revenge of sorts that her, Gwen, Arthur and Merlin were all gathered in a secluded alcove one summer's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief Managed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragnelleloathly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnelleloathly/gifts).



> Alternate canon in which Merlin came to Camelot a few years before he did in the actual canon. Main characters are aged 13-15.

“We’re going to get caught!”

“We are not going to get caught, _Mer_ lin.”

“Well maybe not you, but I’ll be caught and flogged!”

“He does have a point, Arthur,” Morgana agreed. “As much as I’d like to make that bastard suffer, I’d rather not risk getting Merlin in trouble like that.”

Lord Eldred, a visiting nobleman from Mercia had arrived a few days before. Gwen had been the one to see him yelling cruel insults at the young servant the King had graciously lent him, and she’d told her Lady right after. Morgana would not stand for such dishonorable behavior of course, so it was to plan a revenge of sorts that her, Gwen, Arthur and Merlin were all gathered in a secluded alcove.

“Is that any way for a lady to be speaking?” Arthur drawled. “And I’m sure Merlin’s little bottom could handle a few smacks.”

Merlin expression went comically shocked at the words, and he slapped Arthur’s arm. “Easy to say when you’re not the one up for getting flogged. Plus I’m all bones, you’ve said it yourself. It’d _probably_ kill me,” he said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

Arthur huffed, “What we need is a way to ensure his absence. If we could keep him from his chambers for at least 3 candle marks, we’d have time to do it and leave unseen. If we make haste, of course.”

“A distraction… I’m sure I could do that.”

“Really, Morgana? He’s a grown man, what interest would he have in talking to a girl only 15 summers old?”

“Why, pray tell, does my age matter?” She raised an eyebrow in irritation.

Arthur flushed, “Well, I mean…”

Morgana and Gwen expectantly waited for him to explain, and when it seemed they’d be given no such explanation Merlin took it upon himself to help Arthur out. “What he means to say is that if you were older you could use your looks to our advantage. Flip your hair, puff out your chest a bit...” He trailed off, trying and failing to dodge a cuff to the head from Arthur.

“ _Mer_ lin!”

“Ow!”

“I know you’re a peasant but you can’t say such things, especially in the presence of ladies.”

“I was just being honest! That’s what you were thinking, wasn’t it? Gods, you royals are so uptight; your words all proper with no substance behind them...”

“I could put you in the stocks for that comment alone.”

Merlin grinned, disregarding their difference in ranks as per usual as he slid an arm around Arthur’s waist. “But you won’t, because you know it’s true.”

He met Arthur’s eyes, and from that distance he could watch as his pupils dilated against the cobalt blue of his irises. His breath mingled with Arthur, smelling pleasantly of the apples they had earlier for lunch.

Someone cleared their throat a bit. Gwen, they realized, though it was Morgana who was looking at them pointedly.

“I think we should give her a try, Arthur. Morgana’s sharp, I’m sure she could manage it. Honestly, I’d feel better about having her do it than anybody else. But we’ll need someone else to keep watch while I’m in there.”

“And I should come with you Merlin,” Gwen said, looking like she’d rather not have said it at all. “I don’t think you’d be able to make it look unnoticeable enough. Not that you’re bad at sewing, not that, but I mean I could do it well. Not that I’m saying I’m better than you, I just-”

Merlin put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile, “Don’t worry, I get it. So like I was saying, we’ll need someone to stand watch while _Gwen_ and I are in there.”

“I’ll do it,” Arthur nodded.

“Then it’s settled.”

“I don’t know if I feel entirely good about this,” Gwen muttered, twirling one of her many curls around her finger.

Morgana grabbed her hand, giving it a light squeeze in reassurance. “It’ll be just fine. I’ll keep him distracted, Arthur will stand watch, and you and Merlin will have plenty of time. You’ve nothing to worry about.”

* * *

 

Arthur was down the long corridor and around the corner, keeping watch. It was quiet, and he’d felt good about their plan as Merlin and Gwen slipped into the nasty Lord Eldred’s room. Arthur had assumed it would be locked, but Merlin -who’d run ahead of him and Gwen- had said it was left open. He found that odd, after all a noble had to have certain valuables to keep protected, but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth and picking the lock would’ve taken up quite a bit of their time.

In the room, Merlin removed Eldred’s clothes from the wardrobe. He only had a few outfits as he was staying less than a week. He threw them onto the bed and got out the scissors he had in his jacket pocket just as Gwen drew out hers.

“I noticed he seems to have a liking for green, so perhaps we should do those first?” Gwen asked.

“Good thinking!” Merlin said determinedly. He began poking small holes into the back of the man’s trousers, smirking as he made a careful slit along the inner seam. Gwen used her scissors to cut at the gaudy cuffs on the shoulder of his shirts; she pulled the needle and thread she’d prepared out and began loosely sewing it back together so that any large movements would rip it open.

* * *

 

“Lord Eldred!” Morgana stopped him from his way down the hallway, trying her best to look happy to see him. “How are you, today? It is my hope that you’ve found your stay in Camelot enjoyable thus far.”

The man, tall but not much in terms of bulk stopped before her, giving her a short bow of respect and a smile like a snake. “Lady Morgana. I am quite well. Camelot is as gracious and admirable as its King. Now if you’ll excuse m-”

She spoke over him, “I had heard of your…your sense of style, but I had not thought that a man of your skills in weaponry would take the care to look as dashing as you do.”

He stopped at that, eyes trailing down her chest in a way that made her want to vomit. But what Merlin had said earlier… maybe she _could_ use her looks, as disgusting as the idea of trying to appeal to the man before her was. _It’s for that poor servant!_ she reminded herself.

“Why thank you, my Lady. I had not realized my reputation preceded me,” he smiled again, and Morgana was reminded of an animal baring its teeth.

She crossed her hands behind her back, puffing out her chest just a bit like Merlin said, stepping forward so that the light from the nearby window shined upon her. “It is usually a woman’s touch that has a man looking like royalty,” she struggled to keep her face from giving away her disgust, “Tell me, my Lord, do you have…a women’s touch?”

He jaw dropped a bit at that, and he cleared his throat, straightening his back and looking smug. “I do not, but I always take care to have my appearance leave nothing to be desired. It is only appropriate that someone of my standing would look as well-bred and wealthy as they are. Pity I don’t need your delicate touch to improve anything.”

She tried again, speaking slowly, “The weather is lovely today. Just _perfect_ for riding. I should think Prince Arthur would be taking his knights for a small hunting trip later.”

“Yes, I should think so.” He made to step around her.

“P-Perhaps you would care to go for a stroll with me?” she stepped in front of him again. “Your company would be such a pleasure. We could go riding, just the two of us.”

His expression changed, and he took a step back. Morgana realized suddenly that he was not as stupid as he looked. She recognized her mistake just as those last words left her mouth, mentally cursing herself as he answered. “Forgive me my Lady, but I don’t feel King Uther would find it appropriate for me to accompany his ward anywhere alone.”

“W-We don’t have to be _alone_ ,” she tried, but he was already walking away.

“I am flattered that you take such interest in me, but I must decline.”

“Where are you going?” she blurted out.

“To my chambers to prepare for the feast. Good day to you.”

Morgana watched as he left, helpless to impede him from his way any longer. She rubbed her hands together nervously, hoping she’d bought her friends enough time.

* * *

 

Arthur heard him before he saw him, the _click clack_ of shoes along the floor, and as soon as he got first sight of the man he bolted down the hallway. He burst through the door, making both Merlin and Gwen jump in surprise, which would have been funny in any other circumstance.

“He’s coming!”

Gwen quickly put all the clothes back in his wardrobe, her face pink with her nervousness, and Arthur ushered her out to meet up with Morgana. Merlin however, had a boot between his knees, struggling to keep it in place as he attempted to stab a hole in it.

“Merlin, come on!” Arthur whispered, grabbing at Merlin’s blue shirt.

“We didn’t get to finish all his clothes, so I’ve got to do the shoes. He only has one fancy pair so he’s _got_ to wear them tonight.”

“We need to go _now_ , idiot!”

“I just need a second more!”

He brought the scissors down firmly, making a decent hole in the side of a shoe. He had just put the shoes back in their place when they heard the door knob jiggling. Arthur threw himself against Merlin and they landed on the floor next to the bed; he rolled them under it, and Merlin’s compliment at his quick thinking died on his lips as Arthur’s hand covered his mouth to keep him quiet.

They door swung open and they watched Eldred’s feet walk across the room, stopping at the chair closest to them. They heard the tell-tale rustle of fabric as the man shrugged off his jacket, draping it across a chair. Merlin’s eyes met Arthur’s, and it was obvious he was asking _What now?_

Arthur shook his head, looking pale. Merlin wriggled from his grasp and stuck his head out from under the bed a little. The man was gazing out the window, at the bustle of the citizens below. If he kept his attention there, they could slip out unnoticed. Merlin motioned for Arthur to move over and out. This would be harder with two people but they had no choice.

Arthur crouched at the opposite side of the bed, slowly edging towards the door. His eyes never leaving the back of Eldred’s head, he slowly turned the knob and opened the door wide enough for him to slide through, thanking the gods above that it hadn’t creaked. He was almost entirely out when he motioned for Merlin to hurry and follow. The man turned to his left suddenly and they both froze, Arthur with his head peeping in between the door, and Merlin half crouched in the middle of his way from the bed to the exit.

They stifled sighs of relief as the man didn’t look their way, but rather continued to his left to open his wardrobe. Merlin took his opportunity and was nearly free, but he accidentally closed the door on his foot, and though he only struggled for half a second to close the door the damage was done.

The man whipped around just as the door closed, shirt in hand. “Who’s there?”

Merlin swore he’d never run faster in his life. His heart was pounding in his chest, and Arthur was running a little ahead of him half caught between laughing and trying to chastise him, but it was brilliant. He hadn’t had this much fun since he was back in Ealdor.

Unbeknownst to him, the distinct red neckerchief tied neatly around his neck was seen by a certain Lord as he rounded the corner after Arthur.

* * *

 

They didn’t stop to meet up with Morgana and Gwen, instead going straight to Arthur’s chambers. The door shut, and they stood in silence as they tried to catch their breath. And suddenly, Merlin was giggling, and Arthur began chuckling at said giggling, and then they were clutching their sides they were laughing so hard.

“You almost got us caught!”

“ _Almost_ is the key word here, Arthur.”

The blonde pulled his cheeky friend to him, rubbing his fist on Merlin’s head and messing up his already disheveled hair even further.  Merlin flailed, elbowing Arthur in the process and they fell in a heap on the floor for the second time that day. Their laughing slowly faded as they realized their proximity. Arthur’s had his arm wrapped around Merlin’s side, and Merlin’s hand was on his leg as he tried to right himself. Arthur’s hand twitched as he hesitated to remove it from its place, and then Merlin was staring at him funny, his hand moving almost shyly on Arthur’s thigh.

“That was…fun.”

Arthur nodded, swallowing as he watched Merlin’s tongue sweep over his rosy lips.

“It’s a good thing we didn’t get caught. Saved you from that dreadful flogging,” he said, his tone only mildly sarcastic.

Merlin leaned forward, eyes roaming over Arthur’s face and neck in a way that made the young Prince’s heart rate pick up. “I don’t know. You might’ve been right.”

“About…?”

“About my little bottom being able to take a few smacks.”

His tongue came out briefly to wet his lips, short black locks falling from their place behind his ears as he looked down at his hand that was still on Arthur’s thigh; in a place it should certainly not be, but Merlin had never had a care for propriety and Arthur couldn’t deny that his hand looked awful good where it was. Arthur opened his mouth to speak, to stutter really, because who wouldn’t be tongue tied watching silly Merlin become…not so silly. He didn’t know what to call it.

A knock at the door broke the moment. “Sire, I’ve come with some bread and fruit, if you’d like to eat a bit before the feast,” a servant called.

“Make yourself look busy,” Arthur whispered, getting up to open the door once Merlin had begun polishing his boots by the hearth.

The servant nodded to them both as she set the platter on the table, taking her leave after. The boys picked at the food, not talking much beyond idle chatter as they tried to make sense of certain things on their mind.

* * *

 

“Agh!”

“Lord Eldred, are you alright?”

Eldred was stood up from his chair, his tunic sleeve ripped open. He looked a right mess, his trousers looking as worn as a peasant’s, shoes definitely having seen better days. His face was red and his hair was mussed from where he’d ran his hand through it in frustration. “No, I am not alright! My clothes have been ruined! Someone has vandalized them!”

Arthur tried his best to look shocked, but his expression wasn’t as perfectly crafted as Morgana’s. Uther looked over at the commotion the nobleman was causing with annoyance. “Who would ‘vandalize’ your clothes?”

Merlin chose an inopportune moment to come into the hall with Gaius.

“ _You_!” Eldred shouted.

“Me?” Merlin pointed to himself, looking so confused and innocent that for a second Arthur doubted that he’d done anything at all.

“Yes, you! I'm quite sure it was you who fled my chambers!”

“My Lord, I have done no such thing.”

“Liar!” he sneered.

“Sire,” Arthur turned to his father, “if I may speak?” Uther nodded and he went on “Lord Eldred, that is not possible. The servant whom you have accused has been tending to me all day. He was polishing _all_ the boots within my chambers so he has not left my sight, I assure you.”

The servant who’d earlier brought Arthur food cleared her throat as she finished pouring wine for a noblewoman. “Forgive me for interrupting, Sire.” Her eyes fell on Uther, “I tended to the Prince as well, and I can confirm that Merlin was indeed polishing his boots in his chambers.”

“But I _saw_ -”

“Are you implying that they are all lying?” Uther asked, a threatening sort of amusement on his face.

Eldred shrunk back, getting a hold of himself. “N-No, your Majesty. Of course not. But if not the boy, then someone else has certainly wronged me.”

Uther waved his hand in dismissal, “I will set two guards to watch your room for the rest of your stay.” He smirked, “Someone get this man a tailor he is so desperately in need of.”

Laughter filled the hall, Eldred looking sufficiently embarrassed as he fled, and Arthur smiled as he saw the servant that the nobleman had bullied earlier laughing along with everyone else in the court. He exchanged pleased looks with Merlin, Morgana and Gwen and continued to enjoy his meal.

* * *

 

Merlin undressed Arthur happily. He hadn’t stopped grinning since what had happened back in the Great Hall at the feast. Though he wasn’t actually a servant, he often used the excuse that he was a ‘servant in training’ so he could spend time with Arthur even in his chambers.

“You didn’t have to cover for me,” Merlin said. He sat down on the bed next to Arthur, close enough that their knees touched. He was looking at Arthur in that funny way again.

“Did you expect me to do nothing?” he replied, quirking an eyebrow.

“No, but if he had asked to see all the boots I’d polished as proof, we’d both have been in a lot of trouble.”

Arthur hadn’t thought about that; his only concern had been protecting Merlin. “Well it’s a good thing he didn’t ask, isn’t it.”

Merlin didn’t answer, instead leaned forward and then his lips were on Arthur’s, soft and warm. Arthur was tense in surprise, his breathing shallow as Merlin kissed him, little pecks on his lips, over and over. Arthur knew he should respond, should push him away or -and though he shouldn’t have even been entertaining the thought- kiss him back.

But suddenly Merlin was pulling away. His cheeks were pink, and his eyes were searching. He looked embarrassed, and there was a frown on those lovely lips.

“I’m sorry, Arthur. Forget I ever did tha-”

“You kissed me.”

“I…yes. I did.”

“But why? I’m a _man_. And so are you.”

Merlin’s voice was smaller than he’d ever heard it. “Yes. But I wanted to kiss you. So I did.”

“Why did you want to kiss me?”

“Why does anyone want to kiss anyone, Arthur? I like you. A lot.”

“…”

Merlin moved to leave, but Arthur caught his wrist, urging him to sit back down. They watched each other; the air around them was charged, excited. They didn’t exactly understand why, but it felt like something _important_ was happening.

“I like you too. But I’ve never, um…kissed a boy before. Well aside from just a second ago.”

Merlin nodded his understanding, looking shyer than Arthur had ever seen him. “Did you like it, when I kissed you?”

His swallowed past the nervousness and forced himself to answer. “…Yes.”

“Then we should probably do it again.”

This time when Merlin leaned forward Arthur was ready. He mouthed at Merlin’s smooth lips, pliant and eager under him. He tilted his head and it was more comfortable that way; a pleased sound came from his throat as Merlin’s hand cradled his face, moving to his neck to curl through his blonde hair as their tongues met for the first time. Merlin was making odd noises now, little whimpers, and Arthur would’ve teased him had those noises not made his own breath quicken with a want he was wholly unused to. It was strange, sharing something like this with each other, but he was beginning to really love it.

Merlin pulled back, resting their foreheads together, his fingers lacing with Arthur’s. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”

Arthur wanted to kiss him again, so he did. His hands wandered to Merlin’s backside, pulling him forward as they slid up his back to touch the ivory skin beneath. They panted as their mouths worked together; they were inexperienced in this, but their eagerness and fondness of each other more than made up for it.

Arthur felt hot all over, and he reckoned Merlin felt the same if the flush along his neck and cheeks were any indicator. He didn’t want Merlin to go, but he wasn’t sure either of them were ready to go further. “It’s getting rather late,” he said, his voice sounding different than usual to his ears.

Not wanting his dismissal of Merlin to be construed as disinterest, he kissed him firmly a few more times. Merlin dragged his lips along his neck and Arthur squirmed at the feeling, “Yeah, Gaius is probably expecting me.”

They moved apart, doing their best to straighten their clothes. Arthur even helped Merlin fix his hair, though there was nothing he could do about his plump, snogged-out lips.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Sleep well, Arthur.” He bid him goodnight with a pleased smile that his friend was happy to return.

“Sweet dreams, Merlin.”

He watched him leave then, listening to his footsteps until he could hear them no longer. He lay back on his bed, arms out as he willed his heart to stop racing, for that immense elation to stop tugging at him. He wasn’t a _girl_ , after all. Even if he did kiss boys.

Thoughts of large ears, kind eyes and pretty lips lulled him to sleep, his last few moments of consciousness spent wondering if Merlin was thinking about him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](http://merlinslittlebottom.tumblr.com/) if you'd like.


End file.
